Just need you
by Eragonfan22
Summary: After been injured The Doctor is exhausted and soon falls ill, Rose looks after him but is worried and Jack shows up. Please review i like reviews XD


The Doctor was half asleep when Rose carried him to a bedroom in her house, her mother helping her carry the sleepy Time lord. The Doctor mumbled unclearly a bunch of nonsense. Well this time it was nonsense and not his usual Time Travel and alien stuff that many people thought was nonsense. It had been a tough day for the Doctor and he was injured, it wasn't really enough to cause him to regenerate but it hurt.

He felt exhausted and dizzy and had a headache but decided he was probably just very tired. He sighed relieved when he was lain on the bed and he closed his eyes falling asleep. The Doctor awoke late the next day. He really didn't feel well but he knew he had stuff to do. He lay there looking pale and was shaking till Rose came and found him.  
"Doctor," Came Rose's soft voice "Are you feeling ok?"

The Doctor spoke in a strained voice "Don't feel well," He had an arm wrapped tightly around his achy stomach.

Rose walked up to him and put a hand on his back "Just stay in bed Doctor," she slowly rubbed his back.

"I have to…. TARDIS… have to do stuff," He though trailed off and suddenly groaned and threw up on the bedcovers.  
Rose rubbed his back and quickly gets bucket before he vomits again. The Doctor knew Rose was worried about him. He watched as she took away the dirty bed cover leaving him with a bucket. She came back with another cover for the bed and The Doctor vomited in the bucket again, he gagged a few times and was crying from the misery.  
Rose hugged him after he put the bucket aside and the Doctor was still shaky. He coughed violently and she rubbed his back.  
"Shh Its alright Doctor just stay in bed and you'll recover," Rose told him softly.

The Doctor didn't really want to stay in bed "I was going to take you to Barcelona ," he whispered " I promised." He coughed a bit more.

"When your better Doctor, It can wait." she whispered. "Do you need anything? Any medicine?" she sounded a bit worried about him.

"Only need you," The Doctor said faintly. He hugged Rose and closed his eyes , he seemed to have a nasty headache and was very pale. Rose gently stroked his hair till he fell asleep. The Doctor just stayed close to her as he slept.

When he awoke he was panting had tears in his eyes. He pulled the covers over his head not wanting to talk about the horrible dreams he had been having. He noticed it was midnight and that Rose was asleep by him, He coughed a few times and slowly got out of bed so not to wake her. He didn't feel well but he needed to go and have a bath. He had to use his hands to balance himself against the wall.

After his bath he got changed and got quietly back into his bed, hoping that Rose hadn't noticed him wake up. He was so tired despite sleeping so long already. He knew that was his sickness. He wasn't sure why he had gotten sick in the first place. It had been years since he had fallen ill. He shivered and pulled the covers over and snuggled up against Rose. He was surprised through all his nasty coughing that he hadn't woken up Rose.

When he awoke the next day he had tears in his eyes and he found that there was a cold washcloth on his forehead. He realized he must have had nightmares and his fever must have spiked. He had hoped to wake feeling somewhat better but he didn't. He looked towards the door to find Rose walking in with soup for him.  
"Hey," Rose said quietly "How are you feeling."  
"Rose… ughh," He realized his voice was very strained to the point he felt like he was going to loose it.

"Shh don't speak," She passed him his soup and went to look for a pen and notepad for him. The Doctor knew she hoped letting him rest at her place would discourage him from working on the TARDIS because he was too weak to get to it, The Doctor found himself getting quite bored as he had nothing to do when he wasn't working on the TARDIS. He knew adventuring was out of the question too. He ate his soup and winced from his injury when Rose began to slowly clean the wound. He really did want to regenerate at times he felt like this, he knew it wasn't worth it when he could recover and he was happy being the way he was now. But he really did feel like he was suffering, he found Rose was rubbing his back again when he was in tears after he had eaten. His throat hurt badly, anything that was solid food aside from upsetting his stomach would be hard for him to swallow and he knew that.

_Rose it Hurts_ he wrote down on the pad when she gave it to him.  
"What hurts?" Rose asked him.  
"M…My throat and well everything," He said strained. IT was so hard for him to not speak, even if his throat was hurting so bad.

"Shhh no need to speak and I know," she said calmly.

The Doctor coughed again and he watched as Rose left the room looking for something that may sooth his throat. He rubbed his throat feeling miserable. He was so achy and weak he wanted it to all go away. He knew it wouldn't so easily which was annoying him. He gasped in pain and lay there. He really did hurt all over. Not been able to take many human medicines was torture.  
Rose walked over to him and stroked his hair softly and she kissed his forehead. The Doctor clung to her weakly and was shivering. He stayed silent knowing he really did have to rest his voice as much as he could.

_Why am I so tired, I already slept a lot. _He wrote. He was looking around and seemed bored. Rose as if seeing he was bored helped him up.

"How about we go watch some tv?" she suggested. "and your ill it will make you feel sleepy, that will be why you are tired,"

The Doctor merely nodded and walked slowly clinging onto her, he didn't have any strength and lay his head on her sitting on the couch. He flicked through the channels hoping to find something good to watch buy there really wasn't much on, so he settled with some random programme. He didn't really get why TV was entertaining, although for him travelling time and space was far more interesting as it was real, But at least TV was enough entertainment for him when he was too ill to do much. He felt Rose stroke his hair as he was watching it, his stomach lurched a few times but not enough to make him throw up, though he knew that was probably coming if he was unlucky. He coughed again and was burning up with a fever which caused Rose to rush off and come back with a wash cloth for his forehead. It was quite soothing against his achy head."Do you need Jack he has those Nano genes?" Rose asked him.

The Doctor coughed "Will be fine and he's probably busy." He could feel Rose rubbing his back again and he looked at her smiling weakly as she comforted him. He only wished there was a quicker way to get over this illness.

"Alright Doctor, maybe you should rest," she said quietly looking at him. The Doctor looked at her and was shivering. "And no talking ," She could still hear the Doctor's voice was strained.

"I am fine," He whispered. He looked really pale and stayed close to Rose. He knew he really was exhausted and didn't feel at all very well.

By next morning The Doctor was throwing up in the bathroom. He was sweating, it was quite early and he knew Rose would still be asleep, he didn't want to wake her, he was surprised with how weak he was that he had been able to make it to the bathroom at all. His eyes were dull, he started crying and sat on the floor.

"Doctor?" Rose said quietly walking in. She went and rubbed his back gently. The Doctor looked very pale and miserable. He tried to force a faint smile to say that he was alright, he was trying hard to not speak. He wanted to speak but he knew it would strain his weakened voice. It was hard for the Doctor to ever be this quiet. He slowly got up and went to go outside, his head was pounding, he wanted fresh air and to check on the TARDIS.

"Doctor what are you doing you better not be going to check on the TARDIS," Rose said following him.

The Doctor gave her his usual grin "No of course not," he rasped realizing he didn't have a notepad to write down what he wanted to say. "Just N...Need fresh air." He coughed badly and looked around he sat down at the front and sighed taking in the fresh air, resisting the urge to go and check on the TARDIS.

"As long as that is all you are doing," Rose sat by him and kept watch over him.  
The cold air seemed to make the Doctor cough a bit harder and he gasped as he coughed more, he went to pull his dressing gown around himself more. He felt so sick he just couldn't stand it anymore, Rose helped him up convincing him to go inside._  
_Once inside the Doctor went and sat on the couch and flicked through TV channels, Rose asked her mother to make them tea and she sat by the Doctor and put her arm around him. She decided to not force him to eat much since he had been throwing up again so she just gave him some crackers . The Doctor slowly ate his crackers as he watched the TV. He really didn't feel well at all and even eating crackers made him nervous would upset his stomach.  
"Its ok Doctor you should be fine with Crackers," She told him softly.  
The Doctor nodded and lent back and drinks some of the ginger ale she passed him while he waited for the tea.  
He took his cup of tea when Jackie brought it to him and sipped it slowly it seemed to sooth his aching throat a bit.

He curled up hugging Rose and watched the TV there wasn't much he could do when he was feeling ill but try and find some distractions. The Doctor never thought he would be one to just sit there and watch the TV.  
Rose gently wiped his forehead with a cloth and tried to cool him down , The Doctor looked pale and felt his stomach lurch and churn violently, he was sure any mention of food was going to male him feel quite sick again. He snuggled up against Rose and panted a bit and coughed more.  
"Would you like any more soup later.? " She asked him, she though saw the Doctor go pale and she rushed off to find a bucket and gave it to the Doctor just in time as he vomited. He really seemed to have some nasty bug that he never thought he would end up having. He sat there looking shaky till Rose passed him a cloth to wipe his mouth with, when The Doctor was unwell she was clueless, especially as sick as he seemed now as she really didn't know what to do. He gagged and coughed more trying to slowly drink more ginger ale. He really seemed to not even want to move much now because of how sick he was feeling.

"Oh I am sorry," She rubbed his back softly and looked around. The Doctor nodded and coughed a few times, his head was still pounding and he wanted to curl up and just be with Rose. He though turned his head when he heard a knock on the door. Rose got up to answer it and saw that Jack Harkness was standing there.  
"Oh hey Jack" She replied. It was strange that just as they had been talking about him that he was there.

Jack smiled and looked at her "Looking sexy as always Rose Tyler," he said unable to help himself, he noticed the Doctor curled up on the couch with blankets, he hugged Rose as he was so pleased to see her.  
"Is he alright?" Jack asked.

"Hes been very sick," Rose said quietly "Not seen him this bad before," The worry was clear in her voice as she hugged Jack back.

Jack walked over to the Doctor and he smiled. "Not feeling too good hah?" he hugged his friend a bit and grinned. "Does that help,?"

The Doctor smiled faintly though it was a bit awkward when Jack hugged him, but it did feel better to have comfort from his old friend.  
"I suppose," The Doctor laughed a bit and coughed more and he was shivering where he sat, he was sure that he was feeling worse. But he was glad to have people around him that cared about him and he smiled more.

"Sound like your not meant to talk from the sound of your voice ," Jack pointed out, he went and sat by Rose.

The Doctor smiled at the two before he curled up in blankets more and sighed closing his eyes. He hoped Jack was going to behave and not flirt as he didn't have the energy to get annoyed with him and he fell asleep for awhile.

When the Doctor awoke he looked around and saw that Rose and Jack were staring at him, he sat up wondering what was wrong and he rubbed his eyes, he felt really drained and they looked very worried. He found he had thrown up in his sleep and wondered if that's what they were worried about.

"What's wrong?" he asked them looking confused about it all. He coughed more and saw they were almost in tears.

"Both of your hearts stopped when you were asleep… I thought you were gone," Rose sobbed and hugged him harder.  
"Don't scare me like that!"

The Doctor looked at her for awhile and knew that as long as he had her that he would get better. Things were starting to seem ok for once. It took him days to recover but when he did, he was happy.

"Off to Barcelona?" The Doctor looked hopeful as he had been itching to take her there ever since he had first mentioned it to her.

"Off to Barcelona ," Rose said smiling, Jack just laughed pleased to see The Doctor was well and that like before the three of them were off on an adventure.

**THE END**

**Author Note : Hope you all enjoyed it XD one my longest one shots so far, Been working on it a few days :D**


End file.
